


I'm transported to another world but i become addicted to cuckolding!?

by Axxccel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Cheating, Consensual Non-Consent, Cuckolding, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fantasy, Impregnation, Masochism, Masturbation, Penis Size, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Size Difference, Size Kink, Swords & Sorcery, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axxccel/pseuds/Axxccel
Summary: Milo's fiancé was kidnapped by a noble and he is forced to watch his fiancé getting fucked in front of him before his death......Pitied by God of magic, he was transported to another world....There, he embark on a quest, searching artifact weapons and meet other braves and heros...However it seems his fiance incident leave him with a troublesome after effects, while his companions won't leave him alone....(i'm sucks at summary)





	I'm transported to another world but i become addicted to cuckolding!?

**Author's Note:**

> I still resuming my Fate/futa work, i'll post it once i get the story right.... I've been re-writing the plot numerous time (mainly because fgo new infodump), so i hope you'll enjoy it the next time i post it.....
> 
> For now, please enjoy my (not so) original work. It's inspired by some JP light novels. I've finalized the major plot, so i'm quite confident i can post it regularly...

"Where in the world am i?"

I've been walking through the forest for almost 3 hours and i still haven't see any signs of civilization. I only have my armor and my weapon claymore on me, not having any provision. There's a lot of fruits and nut in this forest, but since i'm unfamiliar with them i don't want to risk of food poisoning. Most of wild forest also typically become more dangerous at night, so i'd better find a village soon. At any rate...

".....is this really a different world?"

* * *

 

I was just a normal knight serving a lord. I was one of top graduate of military school and was offered a position of knight from a noble. My lord is a nice man, he gave us soldiers decent wages and managed his territory properly. I had a fulfilling life as a knight under him. 

I've been to some war accompanying my lord, and meet my-supposed-to-be wife on one of war campaign. She was a serf of an oppressed village. I met her when she volunteered to help our army to drive out the despot. I immediately fell in love with her and asked her to come with me back with me to my lord's territory. She agreed. She then works at an inn at my city. I visited her and asked for a date from time to time. After a few months, i proposed to marry her which she accept. 

 

A few weeks before my marriage, there's news of our lord died on war. The news shocked the city, and soon the people wonder who will succeed the lord. Not long after the news, it's confirmed that the eldest son was going to succeed the house. He quickly assess his stance, the territpry soon was under his control. The people was actually dissatisfied because the eldest son is well known as troublesome kid, but nobody was courageous enough to say it out loud. I'm included.

However, at the day before my marriage, my friend to me that fiancé is kidnapped. It's the new lord who did it. It seems he heard rumor about beautiful waitress of an inn and ordered his soldier to bring her to him. I was furious. He is known for kidnapping beautiful women, have his way with them and kept them in his mansion. I immediately gear up myself, and stormed to the mansion.

 

While i managed to break through the mansion defense, when i arrived at the bedroom which where fiancé is, i was shocked by the sight of supposed-to-be-my-wife getting fucked by the new lord. She was laying face down on a bed, clutching pillow while the lord is fucking her hard, grabbing her hair as handhold. She was screaming on top of her lung, not because she is refusing, but because sheer pleasure visible on her face. The lord's dick is very big, way bigger than mine. My fiancé's meathole is stretched wide, love juice gushing like a fountain, squirts periodically. Not minding me, the lord keep pounding his hips, sometimes slapping my fiance's butt, leaving red mark on her bouncy ass. 

I stood there the whole time, petrified. Before long, soldiers came and detained me. They pushed me down, forcing me to kneel. When one of soldier is ready to chop my head...

"Halt. Keep him restrained."

The lord suddenly speaks, while keep fucking my fiancé. He picked up his pace, grunts for a bit. My fiancé screams louder in response, her voice reveberating on the whole mansion. I, without even forced to, was watching it the whole time.

The lord suddenly stops, i saw his chicken egg sized balls twitching. At this point, only silent scream escape my fiancé's lips. After more than ten seconds, he let go of my fiancé and pulled his dick out. His copious amount of semen leaks out from her cunt. That was the first time i saw the full size of his meat pole, which was 14 inch long and quite thick even while not hard. 

 

He then move to in front of my fiance's head, roll her over, then slaps his dick on her cheek. There are stains of dried up cum on her cheek, probably from previous 'activities' before I came. Even in her dazed and exhausted condition, she picked up the signal and put his dick in her mouth. After my fiance begin her clean-up blowjob, the young lord then finally looks at me.

"Who are you? By your looks, it seems you are one of our knight?"

He looks at me disinterestedly, while put his hand on my fiance's head, patting her. I didn't say anything, only glare at him furiously. Noticing my gaze, the lord then turn his eyes to my fiancé.

"I see... so you probably are something like her husband or fiance right?"

He mockfully grins.

"Well, i know she is beautiful and quite tasty. I understand why you're mad that i took her from you..."

While saying so, he move his hand to my fiancé's E cup boobs, fondling it. She moans from the sensation.

"You!!..."

I tried to stand up, but soldiers restrained me. I only can clench my teeth.

"But no worries, i will keep her properly in your stead. And......"

He then turn his gaze toward obvious bulge on my pants, and grinned. He pulled his now erect dick from my fiance's mouth, a line of saliva connecting her mouth to his dick gliterred before before it collapsed. He jerk his chin, signaling the soldiers. The soldiers then pushed me to before the bed. I saw some red stains on the sheet. I was about to scream, but suddenly a soldier put a cloth as soon as i opened my mouth.

".....it seems you enjoyed the show. Unfortunately, you missed the cherry popping show....."

The smirk, and then picked up my fiancé from the bed by grabbing her thighs, making her face me with her legs making M shape in the air. His dick is just below her cunt. Her outer lips is already stretched, molded to accommodate his size.

"....but since you have come a long way to get here, i'll substitute it by giving you the front row seat. A show before your death."

 

He then thrust his dick up, my fiancé restarted her screams. I can see a bulge formed just below her belly button everytime he push his dick. He grabbed her boobs, playing with it. He made more of already plenty hickey on her neck and boobs. He left his mark all over her. He pridefully show of my ex-fiancé, now his property. My (now ex-)fiance only able to moans and scream, her arms just dangling down on her sides, lifelessly. Her brain turned mush from the sensation.

I only able to watch it, the bulge in my pants harden and ready to burst out. After watching the show for a hellish hour, he then raise my ex-fiance high leaving only his tip in her. Then, all of sudden he dropped her, pushing his dick as deep as he could. Listening closely, I can hear his ball twitching, his penis spraying cum in her womb, with previous jizz sloshing in it. The sounds raised my lust to the peak, and before i realized, i already jizzed my pants.

After the lord finished cumming, he pulled out his dick and without warning pushed my ex-fiance sloppy cunt to my nose. Since my mouth is blocked with a cloth, i struggled to breathe. Aroma of mixture of his cum and her love juice is filling my head. The harder i try the breathe, the more my brain memorize the smell.

"Make sure to remember the smell, so you can use it to masturbate in afterlife."

He mockfully grin at me, watching me struggle. He use one hand to stir my ex-fiance's cunt, then smear his cum all over my face. Only until he saw me about to pass out he pulled back.

 

"Now, since you already have your fill of show, it's time for you to be on your way. I'll continue enjoying your girl to my content."

He throw my ex-fiance back to bed, and position himself between her legs. I can see that his dick is already hard again. Considering probability of number sex he had before i came, his stamina seems to be endless. He raised my ex-fiance's hips, and quickly sheathe himself, mounting her in doggy style position.

".....kill him"

The last sight i saw, is my-supposed-to-be wife having sex with the young lord, her face conveying utter pleasure she get from bigger, stronger dick other than mine. Then my head rolled of, to the puddle of cum and love juice beside the bed.

* * *

 

**"** **I saw your last moments, it was unfortunate."**

Before i realize, i was in front of a giant old man, looking down at me.

**"I pity you, so in my symphaty i'll transport you to another world, a world that i govern."**

I tried to say something, but nothing came out. Then i realized that i can't see my body.

**"Since this is not a proper summoning procedure, even as a god i can't give you blessing since this is my first time doing it."**

He then hover his huge hand above me.

**"To compensate, i'll convert your soul to my kin, so that it'll protect you even if i made some mistake."**

Wait, what!? That's really not reassuring!!

**"Now begin the procedure. I hope you will have a good life this time."**

I want to protest but i can't fight back sudden drowsiness. I saw the old man smiled, then i went to sleep.

* * *

 

When i wake up, i was laying down of the middle of forest. I rise, my mind is in jumble.

"What in the world was that?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave your comment and rate my work. I'll post the next chapter as soon as i finish it. And if you don't mind please comment what tags should be added to this work....


End file.
